Simply Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Everything about him makes her heart leap out of her chest and her eyes want to bleed over all the love she holds for him in return.


Simply Love

The droplets of water slide over her flawless skin until they either drop to the floor or into the rim of the towel hugged around her slim body. Her violet eyes sparkle from the rejuvenation the shower has given her; washing all the sleep and tension off her body. She puckers her lips as she realizes she doesn't have an extra towel to dry her short, ebony hair; the strands sticking to the sides of her face. Her fingers wrap around the doorknob of the bathroom to push it open, immediately recoiling her arms to wrap around herself, just beneath her adequate bust.

As she walks out of the room she knows how her appearance immediately catches her lover's wide brown eyes. He stops in mid action of grabbing a long sleeved white shirt from the closet. He turns fully towards her with the clothing dangling from his fingertips. She lets her eyes run over him, loving every each of him whether he's clothed or not; never letting on how she wishes they could just stay in bed together forever, tangled up in each other with the sheets draped over them. Her heart flutters in her chest as she watches strong legs clad in blue jeans walk closer to her, the zipper and button left undone to show just the smallest hint of blue and black fabric underneath.

From the years of training and exercise his chest is toned and muscular, but not overly so to make him look unappealing. He tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, the habit making her smile softly as she resists the want to run her fingers down the side of his neck as she loves the way it slopes into his broad shoulders. He blinks orange hair out of his eyes as he stands just a few feet from her, the shaggy strands sending shivers through her body as she recalls the past night and how she tugged on them as his hands roamed all over her body.

She watches his eyes travel to her breasts as she begins to let the towel slip down her body, walking around him and towards the bed. "Hey Ichigo, can you get me another towel?"

There's something undeniably attractive in the way he smiles, his body turning quickly to hide the slight blush on his cheeks and the obvious excitement in his voice, "Sure Rukia."

She giggles softly, unable to deny herself that she loves the way he walks away in a hurry to get her what she needs without a thought about what he was doing; Ichigo having forgotten his shirt and letting it crumble to the floor. She dries off her body and strides over to the dresser, pulling a pair of her panties and sliding them up her legs, getting them on just as Ichigo walks into the room. She notices him walking up behind her, like she does every time, but doesn't move an inch.

He wraps the towel around her torso, her arms lifting to reach behind her and pull at his cheeks. She leans back into his arms as he wraps his own around her waist, giving her enough room to turn around so that their eyes lock together in a wave of love. She can feel his heart pounding in his chest, the steady thump beating in rhythm with her own as she stays wound in his arms. Ichigo kisses her lips in a flurry of several pecks, never lingering on her lips for too long. She finally reaches up and laces her fingers behind his neck, forcing him to kiss her full on the lips in a passionate kiss.

Ichigo releases her from his grip and bends down to grab up his shirt he's forgotten about. As he does she reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair, dragging her hand down his back before turning sharply back to her own objectives. She glances out of the corner of her eye just as he does the same, him flashing that goofy smile at her that she loves just as much as the loving glances. The second they're both properly clothed he grabs at one of her hands with his, his own much larger than hers as he entangles their fingers together. He lifts the delicate appendage up to his lips to dust a whispered kiss over it. "I love you." He says with devotion and passion outlining each letter.

The way it slips from his lips like velvet is what she loves the most; how each time he says it, it's just like the first time he said it to her underneath the star lit sky. She stands up on her toes and gives him a kiss on his lips, the smile lining that shining countenance of his making her smile as well. "I love you too."

Their fingers untangle from each other, parting for the day of work only to come together at the end of the day. As she walks out of the door and to her own car, she glances out the window toward Ichigo in his own, their eyes meeting for the last time till they reunite right back at this spot. She lets him pull away first, as if she's busy making sure she has everything she needs even though she knows she already does. She lifts her head from the passanger seat where he purse sits, eyes combing over the small house in front of her eyes that they moved to a few weeks ago, the physical representation of their love together that never stops growing; from small apartment, to large apartment, to home. She slips the key into the ignition and smiles, "I love you." She says once more before heading off to work.


End file.
